


Mandatory Archival Game Night

by MoesHardnessScale (Talc)



Series: Magnus and Mechanisms [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talc/pseuds/MoesHardnessScale
Summary: The Mechanisms is just the tabletop rpg Martin makes everyone play as family bonding.
Series: Magnus and Mechanisms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540738
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152





	Mandatory Archival Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> "Stay tuned for the sister fic where The Mechanisms is just the tabletop rpg Martin makes everyone play as family bonding (I'm not actually writing that, that was a joke)"  
...well apparently i was lying  
this is even less structured than the other one, though, so like...I'm really just here for the lolz (I do not believe the kids are still using this term)  
I swear I know how to write a real story. This just...Isn't one of those.

The Mechanisms and all their stories are just a tabletop rpg that the Magnus Institute Archives play because Martin thought they could use the bonding experience starting at the beginning of the series. It starts as just a band of space pirates but eventually they try a few other genres which make up the stories. 

Martin is the GM at first, although when he needs to insert himself into the story he has a character that he plays called Drumbot Brian. I would say which game rules he uses but uh...I’ve only ever played Mage so my input is not valid. 

Jon did not want to play at all and therefore Martin made his character for him, which Jon names Jonny out of spite. He struggles with the violent nature of his character and occasionally is found just going ‘i shoot them all i guess?’ He also has absolutely no idea what his character’s backstory and often wrongly proclaims that he’s the ship’s captain.

Tim plays Gunpowder Tim, who is enough of a self-insert to play out his dashing, violent fantasies. He’s not a nerd so of course he’s not taking this too seriously, but it’s nice to have an outlet for his emotions. He has a lot of those. 

Sasha, on the other hand, is a fuckin nerd so she plays as Nastya Rasputina and writes her character an extremely complicated backstory. Of course, they then needed to abruptly write her out of the story upon Sasha’s demise.

Melanie knows nothing about tabletop, though she’s all for joining upon her hire. Martin helps her build the character of Ivy.

When Basira is hostaged into the Institute she takes up the character of Ashes O’Reilly. Surprising everyone, she’s actually really into the game and does a lot of outside backstory writing, eventually even running one of the campaigns. 

Daisy is also roped into all of this at Basira’s behest. She’s not really interested so Basira makes her the character of Raphaella la Cognizi focusing around Daisy’s deadly drive and giving her a mad scientist character. 

Elias elbows himself into a few sessions as Baron Marius von Braum, who is equally irritating, and equally considered unnecessary by the rest of the group. Elias also GMs once, but no one likes his controlling nature and also he wasn’t even invited here in the first place get out elias. 

Nikola Orsinov genuinely shows up for game night to threaten everyone into letting her play with them. The Toy Soldier is essentially just a Nikola self insert but much more British which she sees as an intensely funny joke on her part. Everyone is just...Uncomfortable. 

The first campaign is The Moon Kaiser which Sasha (for unknown idfk reasons) skipped out on. Jon doesn’t have a lot of input on the story as a whole because he still Doesn’t Want to Be Here and believes Martin is genuinely useless.Tim actually really enjoys himself but he won’t admit it. 

Second campaign is King Cole. They all take up different characters for this but end the campaign by returning to their core characters and rescuing Briar Rose. 

Ulysses is the campaign Basira GMs where her character plays the puppetmaster Hades. Other players are Martin as Orpheus, Jon as Oedipus, Tim as Heracles, and Daisy as Ariadne (not accurate to who voices who in terms of Mechanisms, but idc). 

Camelot is one of the campaigns where Nikola plays, ending rather disastrously because her character of Mordred flip flops morals (and because Tim is playing with an undying rage so he just fucks everyone over)

Elias GMs for Bifrost. Its gets real weird real quick. Most don’t want to play with Elias, though, so there’s only the characters of Thor, Loki, and Sigyn taken (and idk who actually voices each of those characters in the band so we’re going to ignore that and say) Jon plays as Loki, Sigyn is played by a reluctant Martin, and Thor is played by Basira (who is still just having a good time and not really as bothered as everyone thinks she should be so of course she’ll still play with Elias as the GM).

I’m gonna say Alice is Orsinov forcing Jon to play during his capture (along with reluctant Breekon&Hope and Sarah Baldwin and a swarm of mannequins dressed like red roses). Nobody has a good time bar Nikola, who is having a GREAT time. “Yes my time in captivity was just lotion, torture, and being forced to play DnD with a lunatic...two of which are the same thing.”


End file.
